<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>g o o d b y e by poeticsorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635791">g o o d b y e</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticsorrow/pseuds/poeticsorrow'>poeticsorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Oneshot, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticsorrow/pseuds/poeticsorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" In which Hyunjin had to leave "</p><p> </p><p>originally posted onto my wattpad, @poeticsorrow !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>g o o d b y e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warnings apply! please read the tags!<br/>( Note: This story was originally written before Woojin left the group, my other skz fics will not have him )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HYUNJIN</b>
  <br/>
  <i>trigger warnings apply.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it had been nothing short of asphyxiating every single moment waking up, and realizing that you've woken up. alive. well.  despite all the harrows that feel like they will eat you whole. </p><p>however, that morning had been different.</p><p>the sun had just broken out from over the horizon, when hyunjin pealed his eyes open. the digital clock in the corner read 4:43AM. the red colour of it had given him a sickly feeling. what was so different about this morning?</p><p>maybe the odd time of waking up?</p><p>maybe the utter silence of the dorm?</p><p>maybe the painful churning of his stomach?</p><p>or maybe that the voices that seemed to always be with him, always making their presence known with their loud screams, were silent now.</p><p>but the silence made it even louder for hyunjin.</p><p>without bothering to change out of his sleepwear, he threw on a sweater and pulled on some random beat-up converses that were strewn about the entrance of the apartment, and left. not bothering to grab his keys, as something was telling him he wouldn't be needing them anymore.</p><p>the cold wind spawned goosebumps along his pale skin, but he didn't acknowledge it anymore. everything was numbed out to him. </p><p>he walked mindlessly, allowing his feet to bring him to his destination. his eyes lit up in an almost mischievous way as he slowed down once he reacted his destination.</p><p> </p><p>mapo bridge.</p><p> </p><p>a strange chuckle left hyunjin's mouth as he took in a deep breath of the chilled air. he removed his shoes as well as his sweater, which he now noticed was chan's.</p><p>swinging his legs over the edge of the cold railing, he stared down at the darkness that lurked below. the water was pitch black, only having a couple of small lights reflected on it by the street lamps.</p><p>"they look like little stars..." hyunjin lets himself indulge in the child-like words. how he just wished he could revert to such an innocent time when the cruel words didn't plague him, following him wherever he went.</p><p>having felt he sat for enough, he stood, grabbing onto the pole beside him as the wind pushed his frail figure.</p><p>that's when hyunjin had heard it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the sound of running.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>whipping his head around, his eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar form running up to him.</p><p>"woojin..." his voice was but a whisper.</p><p>the one in question slowed down, stopping far enough from hyunjin as to not agitate him into something he knew he would regret.</p><p> </p><p>however a dead man can't regret.</p><p> </p><p>"why are you here? it's still early" as if to prove his statement, the sun slowly started to sneak out from behind the horizon.</p><p>"i'm here for you, hyunjin. please.. just" woojin steadily raised his hands. "just climb down, and we can talk about it. i can call the members for you and-"</p><p>"you will tell them nothing" hyunjin started to swing back and forth, watching with wide, manic eyes. "i've already wrote to them everything they need to know about this, this doesn't apply to you."</p><p>"hyunjin.. you know i-" once again woojin was cut off.</p><p>"shut up shut up shut up! you were the one who left, don't try to tell me that you know anything about this!" the younger's hoarse voice was laced with pain from the bottom of his heart. finally all the emotions that he subconsciously numbed out, began to surface.</p><p>"that's all i have left to say to you, hyung." he gradually let his fingers slip from his hold on the icy pole. he didn't want to be here anymore, why won't he just let him fall? no one noticed him mentally falling, why would anyone care if he were to physically?</p><p>"no!" no longer caring as the situation has escalated too far, woojin ran. his hands reached out, and his feet push him as fast as they could. but in his eyes he saw as the younger tipped backwards, and fell, disappearing from his view.</p><p>disappearing from his life, forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"HYUNJIN!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a genuine smile carved onto hyunjin's face as his vision tipped, and slowly the view of the street turned into the view of the fading stars.</p><p>"goodbye, woojin."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a note gently fluttered out of his pocket as the rush of wind took him down into the inky waters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DEAR WOOJIN was carefully printed on it.</p><p>however, despite the careful writing, the inside of the letter showed the true demon that had manifested inside the young dancer.</p><p>uncontrollably, the sobs began. how could he not have seen what had been tormenting hyunjin? </p><p>suddenly feeling incredibly ill looking at the letter, woojin vomited on the icy concrete floor. he didn't register the flashing red and blue lights, and the muffled voices that sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't tell who it was as he stared at the innocent letter that sat on the pavement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DEAR WOOJIN</p><p> </p><p>i just want it to stop. why won't it stop? i just didn't want to wake up. why did i have to wake up? i never want to wake up again.i didnt want to keep trying, and i didnt want to fail anymore.i just wanted to give up.i just wanted to go away and disappear, and i wanted it to stay like that for a while.so i did.i̵̧̧̢̨̙̘͎̜̳͂͌̂͒̕ d̢̧̛̳͍͙̝̼͎͇͔͑̓̾̎̈͌͡͝ĩ̧̨̠̼̘̰̼̞̃̉̋̅͡ͅḑ̷͔͈͓̝̤̼̤̗̋͆̎̀̆̅͢n̵̝̖̗̰̲̟̲͑̿͊͒̕͜ͅt̴̡̡̧͙̝͍̦̙͎͎͛̄͑͗͐͘̚ w͍̪̟͍̭̬̾̃̆̍̓͋a̧̙̙̫̼̎̎̊͠͠n̵͖̺̝̲̱̈́̀͆̔ť̵͈͕̲̩͎̠̃͆͋͜͡ t̜̬͕̙̮̺͖̘͚̎́͒̇͐͐͐͑o̶̯̝̦̤̫̫̠̗̽̓̌̅̽̎̌ w̨̞͈̭͈͖͉̩̅̌̍̍̊̾͂ą̧̖͓̱͖̫̖͔̿͌̽̄̏̔͂̽̆ķ̵̖̰͕̯̠̅̾̀̏̃͞͝ẻ̳̣̭̬͗̇̇̊̇͜͞ u̷̪̘̼̯͈̙̗̲͑͊̊̒̾̉̂̊͜͟͝p̸̧̼̣̗̳͈̼͇̮̥̾̆̀͆͂̂͘͡ á̵̡͔͚̹̥͎̓͊̂͡g̢̻̣̩͇̠̙̟̱̓̎̈́̾̂͆͜͝ȧ̶̢͎̥̬̞̪͎̗͇̫͛̑̎͐į̵̼̻̹̦̖̟̇͊̇͌̈̓̃̇n̴̘̪͙̳̳̜͚̿͒͒̽̈́̀̓͗͟͝ͅ.̴̡̯̪͈̼̘̗̤̱̟̱̤͚͓͕̾̄̎̀͂̔͋̌̍͆̀̚͟͜ͅį̵̛̱͍͔̝̈̿̊̽̑̌͘͟͜͠͝ ḑ̸̧̟͕͚̅͒̑̏̿̋ͅi̮̯̜̰̟̠̟͕̎̀̎͘͢͡d̴̻͕̮̦̘͍̝̟̃̆͗̿̚̕n̵̩͖͈̫̗͔̗̉͊̒̆̑t͕͉̫̥̼͕͙͈̝̊̿̿͛͗̾ͅ ẃ̸̨̞̮̗͚̂͘͘̚͟͟͞͡ä͔̩͎͔͓̝̙̤͙̤́̽͆͊̍ñ̡̳̣̮͈͚͎̌͌͐̏͑̽̃̑͘ţ̸̪̳͈̟͍͈͖̪͐̆̀̆ t̵̛͖̫͙̮̞̫̓͒̚̚͡͠ò̶̡͎͓̯̤̭̿́̓̐̒̍͂̕ k̴̢̩̘̮̙̺͉͔͖̈́̈́͋̌̐͞ę̴̯̜͉̮̇̄̓͝͞e̱̣͓͕̝͇͚̒͛͂͊̏̚͝ṗ̥̥̪͙̩̍̒̃̌͟͢͡ ţ̛̹̼̤̮̹̣̺͗̅͒͒̊͊r̛̗̬̠̳̪̰̝̘̂̅̃̆̾̓́̋͊͟ȳ͖͙̫͔̋͑̈͟͡i̞̘̞̱̮̠̓̍̓̂̃̎͐̐̕͡n̵̡͎̦̯̱͕̳̺̿̊̂̚̚͘͢͞g̵̡̰̩͖̤̱̣͈̏͌͐͛͛͋̈́͞͠ͅ,̵̡̖͙̯̥̝͚̗̓̐͋̂̇͟͠ ą͕̬̯̟̺͎͖̑́͘̕ͅn̘̪̱̣̼͖̥͍̓̈̍̎̌͘d̞̪͓̥̳̰͂̽̾̓̈͂͒ î̶̟̦̳̻̦̻̝̽̈́͛͑̚͢͠͡͝ d̳̘̯̘̗̲͌̐͊̿̾͘͟͟i̷̜̼̥̙̒̄̋͌̃̂̽͢͠d̴̛͈͇̘̳̆͂̅̓̌͟͡n̛̥͉͓̥͈̓̆́͆͌̍̉͞ţ͍̝̝̰̦͐̈́͗̌̐̄̉͢ w̵̡̡͙͔̼̹͖̣͍̼̄̒͗̃̓̔̓͝͠ă̡̙͓͎̬͎̖̄̉̽͑͠ṅ͈̰̘̥̬̬̞̲͕͌̌͌͊͊͌͘̕ẗ̷̨̡͙̪̘̩̯͙́̄̑̎͋̂͠ ẗ̵̡̻̖̞̜̟͕́̐̽͆̌̋͛́̿̚o̯̜͇͚̻̪͔͆͋͂̆̑͂͞ f͙̼͍͙͙̱̟͚̲̋͒̽̔͌̿̚͜a͉͖͎̿̋̓̈̆̆͢͜͜͞͝͡į̝̟͉͗̈́̈̏̏̊̊̕͢͝l͇̜̰̠̖͓͙͖̪̄̽̆̍͋̍͘͝ ą̴̣̬͔͕̼͈̙̑̈͒̒͆̕͜͢ņ̷̡͔̱̙͎̗̿̎͛̾͘͢͠y̧͙͖̹͕͖͓͙̦̑́̎͋͜͠͝m̵͈̫̜͍̣͍͇̻͉̉͋̍̃̏̚̚ŏ̷̩̲͕̺̬̬͊̎̒̐͑͒͊ͅŗ̸̨̭̥͚͉͔͖̩̒̅͒̃̃͐̂͆̒̀e͙̞̱͙̯̟͐̏̈́̇͆̚͞͝.̴̖̝͔̻͓̝̹͙͎͕̖̹̜͕̫̂̌̔̈̀̊̂̈́͊̔̎̿̔͟͟i͓̙͕̻̹͓͛̽͛͘͠ j̛͙̫̘̭̪͍͖̆̽́͜͟͠u̶̢̟̞̫͛͆̒͂̑̏̕ͅs̵̺͔̩̭͈̲͋͋̐̈̈́͆͋t̸̜̼̪̯͎̯̙̱͉̓̃̊̄̽͟͝ w͎͉͓͐͋̏̄̿̀̿̐͜͜͜ả̜̬̺̫͇̟͛̓̅̀̔n̴̲͙̙̩̯͖͖̿̿̄̐̌͑͛̈̚t̛̛̻̣͙̳̳͙̱̊́̌͐e̵̡̨̛̱͖̝͎̰̊͌̓́̂͂̒̇͝d̸̥̤̜̘̣̺̥̱̍͆͆̾̏͋̔̒̀̏ͅ ẗ̷̛̫̗͚̜͙̈́̿̔͘̕̚ǫ͇̖̣̗͆̇̿̎́̉ g̶̨̨̟̞̘̫̱̗̫̯̎͊͗̈́̿̌̉͗̈́̆i̧̛̟̤̳̰͊͒͂̔͒̊͐̆͠v̴̨̞̞̗̙̍͋̽̽͟͟͞ẹ̷̲̠͖͈̗̳̘̇̉͛̈́̿̌ ü̵̡̺̩̜̩̺̘̘̾̿͋̆p̵͓͔̖̙̜̝̅̃̂̔̈́͑͞͡͠.̷̢̡̘̦͕̼̰̘̱̼̺̻̺̤̖͖̯̋͐̎̐̒̐̿̊̐̇͊̈́͐̚͢͢͞͞i̢̭̥̾̂̇̆͋͜͜ j̜̰̼̠̜̘̄̾̍͑͐͒u̵̘̟̤̹͕͑̑̇̅̊̌̕͞͠͝ͅs͔̭̟̬͇͉̭̟̺̓̅̾̚̚͟t̷̡͙͕̙͎̭͔͛̏̏̈̄͟ ẅ̛̺̜̱̠̒̾͋̃̕͟͞a̴̧͚̜̯͍̻̬̓͛̽͐͘͜͝n̨̮͇͔̲̏̐́̇́͠ţ̷̼̮̣̭͚̻͚̹͙̊̋̂͡͞͞e̶̢̡͖̮̯͐̈́̈́̓̾̓̃̚͟d͉̳̼͇̼̘̞̝͚̆̌̅̈̚ ṯ̶̨͔͈̦̤̎͂̉͝͡ͅö̢͔̞̰̞̬̖͗͆̏̈́͋̚ g̢̬̗̠̱͂͆̎̏̒̉́ó̬͎̥̙̟͆͆̓͆͆̾̒̈́͟͝ ȁ̸͉̩̼̖̲̺̦̱͂̌̋̈̿͛͋̕͜͠w̸̳̼͎̩̮̾͊̐̐̈́̀̂͐ą̴̧̯͕̹͉̭̎̈́̏́̉͞͝ý̡̡̤͇̺̳͕̣̓̒̅͘̚͟͠͝ ă̛̮̟͓̘̫̲̱̣̟̿́̿͆̃̊̊͜͞n̶̢̬͇̯̹̤̣͗̋̔̓̿̌͜ḑ̷̖̱̜͍͕̞̤̟̖͑̐̽͐̃ d̴̨͇̤̠̯͉̒͂̽̀͊͞i̯̳̥͙͕͆͑̍̓̈̋̋̚͡s̡̪̭̬̯̭͕̐̾͡͠ä̴̡̡̱̘͙̓̈̂͒̔̚͘p̵̞̞̻̰͙͇͆̊̓̃̽̂͢͜͟p̨̢̨̤̗̙̗̺̊̿̑̎ȩ̛̹̟̝̦̰̠̜͔̯̾̌̉͌̂̈a̵̢͉͉̯̹͖̗͋̓͂͑̚̚͝͡ṛ̵̲̫̳̩̜̲͓̖́̆̏͗̄̑̄̏͜͡,̵͔̲̳̱̞͖̲̞͛̎̑͊́̃͗͘͠͡ a̢̹̞͓̟̬͓̾̎̆̀͋̍͢͡͠n̨̳̤͓̓͗̋̊́͗͐̊͌͢͢͡d͓̻̥͚̱͎̯̭̓̋̃̀͗̇̕͡͠ į̶̲̪̹̗̉́͌̄̏͌̅̽̋͝ ẉ̸̺̘͈͕̝̜̹̍͗̾̐̓̒̋͘a̛͙͙̘͖̣̝̒̔̅̾̄͞n̵͇͍͇͇̖̻̙͆̌̄̋̏̄̐͛͘t̡̠͙̰̲̞̋̿̈̇͑̄͝ẹ̷̳̟̣̦̱̗͆̌͌̈́̃͘͜ͅḑ̴̲͚͕̘͌͒̋̌͒̚͜ i̞̟̯̺̗̭̅̌̏̈́͘͢͞t̬̤͔̣̫͋͊̾̕͞ t̛̼̻̜̤͛̔̂͊̽͟͢ò͙̹̩̥̳͎͇̣̜̍̇̽͊͌͑͗͑͡ͅ s̲̖͓̙̼̲̯̄̽̿͂̂̋̕t͈͔̬̞̥̓̊̐̀̏̇̊̓̍͘ą̵̧͉̼͈͕̌͆̾̍͡y̼̼͎̰̻̱̙̳̦̒̍̆̉̚͝͞͠ l̶̢̛̗̜̭̠̪̥̠͍͛̌̑͑͆͞i̴̢̛̙̳̟̣̜̭̿̒̄̈͝͞k̨͔̗̻͙̜̬͗́̃̑͒̓̚͢͞e̵͙͚̣̠̮̞͗͗́̂͗̎͠͡͡ ţ͔̟͇̦̤͓̹̮͐̾̈́̍̔̐͘̕͡͞h̶̪̖̜͇̭̟͐̏͌̇̈͒ͅa̶̛̰̹̤͍̳̣͖̯̐̌͠͞t̶̺̬̱̪͈̳̤̭̖͒̒̽̏͠ f̧̺̟̗̫̥̣͛͐͐͒͟o̺̠̻̯̹͎̞̣̺̓͂̆͌͗̚͞͝r̢̟̗̤̗̞͚͎͚̞̄̈́̆̉̌̎͡ ą̛̳͕̞̜̜̈́̍̾̚͞ w̶͙̦͕̪͎̗̒̽͆̒̀̔̅͗̚͟͞ͅͅh̴̛̭̦͕̭̗̹͉̱͗̂̓i̷̮̦͈̺̩̯̮͈̻̔͌̀͛́̄̽̕͝ͅl̶̛̞͇͓̲̼̰̳̙̆̅̀͢͠͞e̞̟͓̝̬̩͈̋̐̊̉̕͢.̸̢͍̜̖̜̱̤͇͍͎̬̖̙̺͋̑̍̒͋̊͆͋̆̂̍͘͠͝s̸̖̦̰̹͇͙̦̓̊̋̌̄̀ǭ̘̭̙̲̲̞̒̆͞͝ i̹͉͖̳͋̀͗̏̕͜ d̛͉̰͉̪̪͊͆̉̃͢͞ͅi̷̡̛͈͔͉̮̥͆̀̃̾̓̓͞d̷̙̙͈͎̟̤̟͆̆͆̍̒̀̌̚̚͟.̧̛̤͉͔̫̜̪̙̱̟̰͎̥̽̽̑̍̐͑̃̓̆̈͜</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>step out of them voices<br/>break free from the voices in my head</i>
</p><p>
  <i>but im too weak.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>h. hj</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to read the notes Hyunjin left to the members? Read the full story on my wattpad!<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/206011461-notes-skz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>